Tales of Lily
These are the stories involving Lily, the baby daughter of Jaden and Alexis. Chapter 1: Lily's Dragon *(Jeffrey, in his dragon form, is resting by a tree outside in the backyard of the estate.) *Dragon-Jeffrey: *sleeping peacefully* *Baby Lily: *crawls to Dragon-Jeffrey* Uncwe Jeffwey? *Dragon-Jeffrey: *still sleeping* *Baby Lily: *pokes his snout gently* Uncwe Jeffwey? *Dragon-Jeffrey: ...? *yawns* *Baby Lily: *climbs on top of Dragon-Jeffrey's snout* *Dragon-Jeffrey: ...? *smiles* Hello there, Lily. *Baby Lily: Sowwy fow waking you up. *Dragon-Jeffrey: Oh, it's okay. So what's up, sweetie? *Baby Lily: I wanted to spend some time with you, Uncwe Jeffwey. *Dragon-Jeffrey: *smiles* Aww. Sure thing, Lily. *Baby Lily: *smiles too* Tank you, Uncwe Jeffwey. *Dragon-Jeffrey: You're welcome, sweetie. *(Aqua and Xion arrive) *Xion: Hi, Daddy. Hi, Lily. *Baby Lily: Hewwo Aunt Aqua. Cousin Xion. *Dragon-Jeffrey: Hi, girls. *Aqua: *smiles* *Baby Lily: *crawling to the top of Dragon-Jeffrey's head* I was just gonna spend time with Uncwe Jeffwey. *Xion: *smiles* Aw. *Aqua: This is very sweet of you, dear. *kisses Dragon-Jeffrey on the snout* *Dragon-Jeffrey: *growls happily* Thanks, honey. *Baby Lily: *slides down Dragon-Jeffrey's neck to his body* Weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!!!! *Xion: *smiles* Having fun up there? *Baby Lily: *giggles* I suwe am! *Dragon-Jeffrey: *uses his tail to briefly tickle Baby Lily on her belly* *Baby Lily: *laughs* *Dragon-Jeffrey: Cootchie-cootchie-coo! *laughs* *Baby Lily: *laughs more* *Dragon-Jeffrey: *stops tickling her and prepares his tail like a slide* *Baby Lily: *claps hands excitingly* *Dragon-Jeffrey: *smiles* *Baby Lily: *slides down his tail* Weeeeeeeeeeee!!!! *Aqua: *catches Lily* *Baby Lily: Again! Again! *Aqua: *smiles* Okay. *(As Baby Lily climbs up Dragon-Jeffrey's tail, Tammy and DJ arrive) *DJ: Hey. What's goin' on here? *Xion: Lily is having some fun on my daddy. *Tammy: Awwww. She sure is happy. *DJ: Yeah. *Baby Lily: *sees the cubs and smiles* *Tammy: *waves* Hi, Lily! *DJ: *waves* *Baby Lily: Tammy! DJ! *DJ: Having fun up there?! *Baby Lily: Uh-huh! *Dragon-Jeffrey: You two wanna join her? *Tammy: Really? *Dragon-Jeffrey: *smiles* Sure. *Tammy: Thanks Mr. Dragonheart! *DJ: Cool! *(The cubs join Baby Lily and slide down Dragon-Jeffrey's tail) *Dragon-Jeffrey: *smiles as he watches* *Aqua: *smiles* You're so sweet to the kids, dear. *Dragon-Jeffrey: Thanks, honey. *Xion: *smiles* You can't say "no" to them, can't you? *Dragon-Jeffrey: Of course not. *Baby Lily: *slides down Dragon-Jeffrey's tail again* Woooooooooo hooooooooooo!!!!! *Xion: *smiles* *Dragon-Jeffrey: *smiles and yawns* I'm gonna go back to my nap now while the kids have fun. *Aqua: *kisses his snout* *Dragon-Jeffrey: *licks Aqua's cheek* *Aqua: *smiles* Sleep well, dear. *Xion: *kisses Dragon-Jeffrey's snout too* *Dragon-Jeffrey: *smiles and licks her cheek* *Xion: *smiles* Enjoy you nap, daddy. *Dragon-Jeffrey: *smiles and falls asleep* *(Aqua and Xion leave to Dragon-Jeffrey to sleep and the kids to have fun) *Baby Lily: *giggles as she slides down Dragon-Jeffrey's tail* *she looks at Dragon-Jeffrey's head* Uncwe Jeffwey? *DJ: He must've fallen back asleep. *Tammy: *to DJ and Baby Lily* Think we should leave him alone? *Baby Lily: *crawls over to Dragon-Jeffrey's head, lifts his left ear and calls into it* Uncwe Jeffwey? *Dragon-Jeffrey: *mutters sleepily* *Baby Lily: *crawls over to his snout and calls into one of his nostrils* Hewwo? *her voice echoes* *DJ: ...? What is she doing? *Baby Lily: *crawls ontop of Dragon-Jeffrey's snout and giggles* Wow. What a sweepyhead. *DJ: He is a heavy sleeper. No wonder why Mrs. Dragonheart wakes him up every morning. *Baby Lily: She does? *Tammy: Yep. At least that's what Xion tells us. *Baby Lily: *lifts his lip* Wow. Wook at his teeth. *Tammy: Yeah. *Baby Lily: I bet he can be weawwy scawy to his enemies. *DJ: Oh, you're right about that. *Baby Lily: *smiles and hugs Dragon-Jeffrey's snout* I feew so safe awound my Uncwe Jeffwey. *Tammy: *smiles* So do we. He's one of the bravest people...or dragons...that we've ever known. *Baby Lily: *crawls over to Dragon-Jeffrey's closed eyes and lifts his right eyelid* Hewwo? *(No response) *Baby Lily: *giggles* You wewe wight, DJ. Chapter 2: Grocery Store *Jeffrey: *checks the list of items they needed* Hm. *Jaden: *checks it too* Quite a lot of things we'll need. *Jeffrey: Eeyep. *Xion: Mind if the cubs and i go to the store with you guys, Daddy? We're kinda bored. *Jeffrey: *smiles* Sure. *Baby Lily: *reaches her hands out* Me too! Can I come?! *Aqua: *to Jaden and Alexis* What do you think? It would be good for her to go out somewhere. *Jaden: Well, she has been kinda bored lately too. *Alexis: *picks Baby Lily up* Awww. Of coarse you can come with us, my little princess. *Baby Lily: *smiles* Tank you. *Jeffrey: All righty then. I'd better go get the ElementalMobile ready. *Tammy: We're all set. *DJ: Yep. *(Later, Spike is helping Aqua preparing Baby Lily's baby seat) *Aqua: Is it all set? *Spike: Yep! It's all ready! *Aqua: *smiles* Thank you. *Spike: You're welcome. *Aqua: *straps Baby Lily int the seat gently* There we go. *Baby Lily: Tank you, Aunt Aqua. *Aqua: *smiles* You're welcome. *Jeffrey: Everyone ready? *Baby Lily: *nods her head* Uh-huh! *Jaden: Weebo? While we're out, you and the Fugitoid are in charge. Okay? *Weebo: All right. *Discord: *appears and sits on a car seat* *Tammy: Discord? *Discord: I thought I'd come along for some excitiment. That, and Fluttershy needs some more food for her animals. *Fluttershy: I asked Discord to help me get the stuff i need. *Tammy: Oh, okay. * Chapter 3: Scales and Arpeggios *Xion: Okay girls. You ready? *Tammy: Ready! *Sweetie Belle: Me too! *DJ: *prepares to play the piano* I'm ready too. You still don't mind me singing with you girls? *Xion: *smiles* Sure thing, DJ. Just for fun. *DJ: *smiles* *(Baby Lily crawls into the room) *Xion, Tammy, and Sweetie Belle: *singing* When you walk away. You don't hear me say, "Please, oh baby, don't go." Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight. It's hard to let it go. *DJ: *plays the piano perfectly as the girls sing* *Baby Lily: Ooh... *Tammy: *sees Lily* Oh! Hi, Lily. *Baby Lily: What's going on? *Sweetie Belle: We're rehersing right now. *Baby Lily: ...? Rehersing? *Xion: For a concert. We're "The Singing Sweethearts." *Baby Lily: Wow! *DJ: Spike and i get to play the piano for the concert. And our friend Wander gonna help us in the concert too. *Baby Lily: ...Uh, Xion? *Xion: Yes, Lily? *Baby Lily: Um..... Can I.... join youw gwoup? *Xion: *smiles* Aww. Sure, you can. But you'll have to learn how to sing first. *Scootaloo: Who would help us teach her? *Tammy:......! I know who! *runs off* *Baby Lily: ...? *(Tammy returns.... with Princess Cadence) *Xion: Hi, Cadence! *Baby Lily: *smiles hugely* The angel!!! *Princess Cadence: *chuckles* Hi, girls. Hi, DJ. How's it going so far? *DJ: We're doing great. *Tammy: Cadence. We've got someone who wants to learn how to sing like us. *Princess Cadence: Oh? Who is it? *Baby Lily: *smiles* Me. *Princess Cadence: *smiles* Aww. That's really sweet. *Baby Lily: Awe you weawwy gonna teach me to sing? *Princess Cadence: Of course, Lily. *Baby Lily: YAY!!!! *Xion: *smiles* *Princess Cadence: Now. Since you're new to this, let's start out with something simple. *Spike: *looks through some song books* How about this one? "Scales and Arpeggios". *Princess Cadence: Yes! Perfect. That's an easy one to start with. *Xion: Cadence and i will help you out, Lily. Okay? *Baby Lily: Okay. *Wander: Oh, this is gonna be fun! *tickles Baby Lily's chin* Lily's gonna sing! *Baby Lily: *giggles* *DJ: *smiles* All right. *(after practicing) *Princess Cadence: Are you ready to give it a try, Lily? *Baby Lily: Uh-huh. *Princess Cadence: Spike? DJ? *DJ: You got it. *starts playing the piano* *Princess Cadence: And remember, Lily. *smiles* Have fun when you sing. *Baby Lily: *smiles* Okay. *Xion: *smiles too* *Baby Lily: *singing* Do mi do mi do so mi do. Every truly cultured music student knows. You must learn your scales and your arpeggios. Bring the music ringing from your chest And not your nose. While you sing your scales and your arpeggios. *DJ: *smiles as he plays the piano* * Chapter 4: The Picnic *(Baby Lily is crawling around, wondering where everyone went) *Baby Lily: Hm...where's Mommy, Daddy and everyone? *(She decided to go look for them.) *Alexis: Lily! *Baby Lily: ...? *sees Alexis* Mommy! *Alexis: *picks up Baby Lily* We've been looking for you, sweetie. You don't wanna miss the picnic planned for today. *Baby Lily: Sworry. *Alexis: *reunites with the others with Baby Lily* I found her. *Aqua: *smiles* Everything's ready. *Alexis: *smiles* Great. Chapter 5: Babysitting Lily *Baby Lily: *looks sad* Do you weawwy have to go, mommy? *Alexis: Yes, sweetie. Your father is gonna be in big Duel Monsters tournament to defend his title as the New King of Games, and he needs me to there to cheer him on. *Baby Lily: *about to cry* *Alexis: Hey. Shh, shh, shh. Don't cry, Lily. *Baby Lily: How wong wiwl you be gone? *Alexis: About a week. *Baby Lily: *whimpers* *Alexis: Don't worry, sweetie. Your aunt Aqua is gonna watch over you. *Baby Lily:....! Weawwy?! *Alexis: *smiles* That's right. Since your uncle Jeffrey is going with us, Aqua and your cousins Xion, Tammy and DJ will be watching over you for the week. *Baby Lily: *smiles* I wuv Aunt Aqua and my cousins!!! *Xion: *smiles* *Aqua: *smiles* Besides, Lily. You'll get to see your mom and dad on T.V. *Jeffrey: And me too. They asked me to be Jaden's duel partner in the tournament. *Baby Lily: *giggles* *Alexis: *smiles and strokes her hand through Lily's hair* Now you be a good girl for your aunt and cousins while I'm gone. *Baby Lily: Okay, mommy. *Alexis: *to Aqua* Please take good care of my little princess. *Aqua: I will. *Alexis: Well, I better head out now. *kisses Baby Lily's cheek* Good-bye my little princess. See you in a week. *Baby Lily: Bye, mommy. *Xion: Bye, Aunt Alexis! And I wish Uncle Jaden good luck in the tournament. You too, daddy. *Jeffrey: *kisses Aqua on the lips, then kisses Xion on her head* I'll be back in a week. *to Baby Lily* Be good, Lily. *Baby Lily: I wiwl, Uncwe Jeffwey. *Jeffrey: *leaves with Jaden and Alexis* See ya! *Jaden: Cheer for your daddy and uncle, Lily! *Baby Lily: *smiles* I wiwl daddy! *Aqua: *smiles* *(As soon as Jaden leaves) *Baby Lily: *looks sad* *Xion: What's wrong, Lily? *Baby Lily: I know they just weft, but I alweady miss my mommy. *Aqua: Don't worry, sweetie. We'll have some fun together. *Baby Lily: Yeah? *Aqua: *nods* *(This made her feel better.) *Baby Lily: *reaches her hands out to Aqua* *Aqua: *smiles and picks her up* *Baby Lily: *hugs Aqua* *Aqua: *hugs her back* Aww. Now let's see. What do you want to do now, Lily? *Baby Lily: Can we pway a game? *Xion: What kind of game? *Baby Lily: Uh...hide and seek? *Aqua: *to Xion* You and the cubs go ahead and play with her. Let me know if she needs anything. *Xion: *smiles* Okay, mommy. *Baby Lily: Wet's go find Tammy and DJ now. *(DJ was watching some TV when Tammy arrived) *Tammy: Hey, DJ. Whatcha watching? *DJ: Looney Tunes: Back in Action. *Tammy: *smiles* Good choice. That's a funny one. *DJ: Yeah. *Xion: Tammy? DJ? *Tammy: Oh. Hey, big sister. *Xion: *smiles* Lily wants to play hide and seek. Wanna play too? *Tammy: *smiles* Aww. Sure. How 'bout it, DJ? *DJ: *smiles* Yeah. I'm in. *Xion: *smiles* Great! *Baby Lily: *giggles* *DJ: I'll finish my movie later. *turns off ther TV* *Xion: Okay. One of us will count and the others hide. *Tammy: Who should it be? *DJ: I'll go. You three hide. *Baby Lily: Good wuck twying to find us! *DJ: *smiles* You bet. *covers his eyes* 1...2...3...4...5... *(As DJ counts, the girls go somewhere to hide) *Baby Lily: *hides behind a couch* *Xion: *hides behind a certain* *Tammy: *hides in a closet* *DJ: ....48...49....50! Ready or not! Here I come! *(Then he starts looking for the girls) *DJ: *nearly goes to the couch* *Baby Lily: *snickers quietly* *DJ: ...? Tammy? *goes to the couch* *Baby Lily: ...! *gulps* *(He goes to the couch and...) *DJ: *finds Baby Lily* Found you, Lily. *Baby Lily: Awwww. *DJ: *smiles* Don't feel bad. It's all just for fun. *Baby Lily: *smiles and hugs DJ* *DJ: *smiles and hugs her back* *(Then they go looking for Xion and Tammy) *Baby Lily: Tammy? Xion? *DJ: ...? *goes to the closet* *Tammy: *thinking to herself* Uh oh! I gotta think of something. *looks around* Ah ha! *hides in a shoe box* *DJ: *checks the closet and sees Tammy's tail* I see you. *tickles Tammy's tail* *Tammy: *tries to hold in the laugh* That's not me! *DJ: *keeps tickling* *Tammy: *starts to get teary-eyed as she struggles to not laugh* *DJ: *snickers as he tickles* *Tammy: *bursts out laughing* *DJ: Gotcha! *Tammy: ...! Oh, yeah? *tackles DJ and tickles him* *DJ: *laughs* *Baby Lily: *giggles from watching this* *DJ: *laughs* *Tammy: *tickling DJ* Had enough?! *DJ: *laughs* I give up, man! I give up! *Tammy: *Stops* *DJ: *smiles* *Baby Lily: *giggles* *Tammy: Now all that's left is Xion. *(Then they start to look for her) *Baby Lily: Cousin Xion?! We know you'we hewe somewhewe! *Xion: *smiles as she hides behind a certain* *Tammy: I wonder where she is? *DJ: *sniffs around* Hm... *Baby Lily: Awe we cwose? *DJ: She's here somewhere. *goes towards the certain* *Tammy: *smiles* I think we found her. *Baby Lily: *giggles* *DJ: *looks behind the certain* Hi, Xion! *Xion: *smiles* Hi, guys! *hugs all 3 of them* *Baby Lily: *giggles* *Tammy and DJ: *purring* *Baby Lily: *smiles* Thanks guys! I had fun! *DJ: Anytime, Lily. *Xion: So what do you want to do now? *Baby Lily: Hm...maybe a movie? *Tammy: Okay! *(A grumble noise is heard) *Baby Lily: Um....... Could I get something to eat too, pwease? Trivia * Category:Written Stories Category:Rtgoh1 Category:Tigerman531